sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from New York (state)
]] The following is a list of prominent people who were born in/lived in or around the U.S. state of New York, or for whom New York is a significant part of their identity. Government and politics Presidents ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Chester A. Arthur (1829–1886), 20th Vice President and 21st President of the United States – Schenectady * Martin Van Buren (1782–1862), 8th Vice President and 8th President of the United States – Kinderhook * Grover Cleveland (1837–1908), 22nd and 24th President of the United States – Fayetteville * Millard Fillmore (1800–1874), 12th Vice President and 13th President of the United States – Moravia * Theodore Roosevelt (1858–1919), 25th Vice President and 26th President of the United States – Manhattan * Franklin D. Roosevelt (1883–1945), 32nd President of the United States – Hyde Park * Donald Trump (born 1946), 45th President of the United States – Queens Vice Presidents ]] * Aaron Burr (1756–1836), 3rd Vice President of the United States – Manhattan * George Clinton (1739–1812), 4th Vice President of the United States – Little Britain * Schuyler Colfax (1823–1885), 17th Vice President of the United States – Manhattan * Levi P. Morton (1824–1920), 22nd Vice President of the United States – Albany * Nelson Rockefeller (1908–1979), 41st Vice President of the United States – Albany * James S. Sherman (1855–1912), 27th Vice President of the United States – Utica * Daniel D. Tompkins (1774–1825), 6th Vice President of the United States – Scarsdale * William A. Wheeler (1819–1887), 19th Vice President of the United States – Malone Governors * Andrew Cuomo (born 1957), 56th Governor of New York * Mario Cuomo (1932–2015), 52nd Governor of New York * Howard Dean (born 1948), former Governor of Vermont (1991–2003), and 2004 Democratic candidate for president * Thomas E. Dewey (1902–1971), 47th Governor of New York, Republican nominee for president in 1944 and 1948 * Charles Evans Hughes (1862–1948), 36th Governor of New York, Secretary of State, 11th Chief Justice of the United States and 1916 Republican presidential nominee * John Jay (1745–1829), 1st Chief Justice of the United States, 2nd Governor of New York, and 8th President of the Continental Congress * Horatio Seymour (1810–1886), 18th Governor of New York and 1868 Democratic presidential nominee * Al Smith (1873–1944), 42nd Governor of New York and 1928 Democratic presidential candidate * Samuel J. Tilden (1814–1886), 25th Governor of New York and 1876 Republican presidential candidate Senators ]] * Barbara Boxer (born 1940), longtime California Senator (1993–2017) – New York City * Hillary Clinton (born 1947), former United States Secretary of State (2009–2013), New York Senator (2000–2009), and former First Lady (1993–2000); 2016 Democratic nominee for president – Chappaqua * Roscoe Conkling (1829–1888), New York Senator (1867–1881) and leader of the Stalwart faction of the Republican Party – Albany * Al Franken (born 1951), Minnesota Senator (2009–2018) – New York City * Kirsten Gillibrand (born 1966), New York Senator since 2009 – Albany * Bob Menendez (born 1954), New Jersey Senator since 2006 – New York City * Chris Murphy (born 1973), former Congressman (2007–2013) and current Connecticut Senator since 2013 – White Plains * Bernie Sanders (born 1941), Vermont Senator since 2007, former Mayor of Burlington, Vermont (1981–1989) and 2016 Democratic presidential candidate – Brooklyn * Chuck Schumer (born 1950), Democratic Leader of the United States Senate since 2017 and long-time New York Senator since 1999; cousin of comedian Amy Schumer – Brooklyn * Robert F. Wagner (1877–1953), New York Senator (1927–1949) – Manhattan Other politicians * Parmenio Adams (1776–1832), sheriff and United States Congressman * Shirley Chisholm (1924–2005), Congresswoman and 1972 Democratic presidential candidate * DeWitt Clinton (1769–1828), governor, built the Erie Canal * John "J.J." Dewey (1822–1891), territorial legislator in Minnesota * William H. Donaldson (born 1931), 27th Chairman of the United States Securities and Exchange Commission * Geraldine Ferraro (1935–2011), New York Congresswoman and first female Vice Presidential candidate of a major political party in 1984 * Rudy Giuliani (born 1944), 107th Mayor of New York City (1994–2001) * Alexander Hamilton (1757–1804), 1st United States Secretary of the Treasury * Jack Kemp (1935–2009), former NFL football player for the Buffalo Bills, Secretary of Housing under President George H. W. Bush, and 1996 Republican nominee for Vice President under Bob Dole * Caroline Kennedy (born 1957), former U.S. Ambassador to Japan (2013–2017), and daughter of former president John F. Kennedy and former First Lady Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis * Ed Koch (1924–2013), 105th Mayor of New York City (1978–1989) * Fiorello La Guardia (1882–1947), highly acclaimed 99th Mayor of New York City (1934–1945) * William Loeb Jr., secretary to President Theodore Roosevelt * Harvey Milk (1930–1978), first openly gay person to be elected public office in California * William M. Tweed (1823–1878), known as "Boss" Tweed; Grand Sachem of Tammany Hall * Jimmy Walker (1881–1946), flamboyant 97th Mayor of New York City (1926–1932) forced into resigning by the Seabury Commission First Ladies ]] * Barbara Bush (1925–2018), First Lady of the United States * Rose Cleveland (1846–1918), First Lady of the United States * Abigail Fillmore (1798–1853), First Lady of the United States * Mary Arthur McElroy (1841–1917), First Lady of the United States * Elizabeth Monroe (1768–1830), First Lady of the United States * Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis (1929–1994), First Lady of the United States * Frances Cleveland (1864–1947), First Lady of the United States * Nancy Reagan (1921–2016), First Lady of the United States * Eleanor Roosevelt (1884–1962), First Lady of the United States * Julia Gardiner Tyler (1820–1889), First Lady of the United States * Priscilla Cooper Tyler (1816–1889), First Lady of the United States * Melania Trump (born 1970), First Lady of the United States Entertainment Film, television, theater, and dance ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Gia Allemand (1983–2013), actress * Woody Allen (born 1935), actor, director, and writer * June Allyson (1917–2006), actress * Tyler Alvarez (born 1997), actor * Michael Angarano (born 1987), actor * Diane Arbus (1923–1971), photographer * Moisés Arias (born 1994), actor * Alan Arkin (born 1934), actor * Alison Arngrim (born 1962), actress and comedian * Richmond Arquette (born 1963), actor * Rosanna Arquette (born 1959), actress * Jean Arthur (1900–1991), actress * Jake T. Austin (born 1994), actor * Lauren Bacall (1924–2014), actress * Alec Baldwin (born 1958), actor, producer, and comedian * Daniel Baldwin (born 1960), actor, director, and producer * Stephen Baldwin (born 1966), actor, author, and producer * William Baldwin (born 1963), actor, producer, and writer * Lucille Ball (1911–1989), actress * Anne Bancroft (1931–2005), actress * Joseph Barbera (1911–2006), animator, producer, and director * Mikhail Baryshnikov (born 1948), ballet dancer * Frances Bavier (1902–1989), actor * Barbara Bel Geddes (1922–2005), actress * William Bendix (1906–1964), actor * Constance Bennett (1904–1965), actress * Matt Bennett (born 1991), actor * Yasmine Bleeth (born 1968), actress * Corbin Bleu (born 1989), actor, model, singer-songwriter, dancer, and film producer * Joan Blondell (1906–1979), actress * Nikki Blonsky (born 1988), actress * Ann Blyth (born 1928), actress * Humphrey Bogart (1899–1957), actor * Shirley Booth (1898–1992), actress * Clara Bow (1905–1965), actress * Abigail Breslin (born 1996), actress * Spencer Breslin (born 1992), actor * Matthew Broderick (born 1962), actor * Adrien Brody (born 1973), actor * Mel Brooks (born 1926), actor, producer, and director * Steve Buscemi (born 1957), actor, comedian, and director * Edd Byrnes (born 1933), actor * James Caan (born 1940), actor * James Cagney (1899–1986), actor * Jeanne Cagney (1919–1984), actress * William Cagney (1905–1988), actor * Néstor Carbonell (born 1967), actor and director * David Castro (born 1996), actor * Raquel Castro (born 1994), actress, singer, and songwriter * Harrison Chad (born 1992), actor and voice actor * Jeff Chandler (1918–1961), actor * Chevy Chase (born 1943), actor and comedian * Ruth Chatterton (1893–1961), actress * James Coco (1930–1987), actor * Claudette Colbert (1903–1996), actress * Kevin Corrigan (born 1969), actor * Billy Crudup (born 1968), actor * Tom Cruise (born 1962), actor * Jon Cryer (born 1965), actor, screenwriter, television director, and film producer * Billy Crystal (born 1948), actor * Kieran Culkin (born 1982), actor * Macaulay Culkin (born 1980), actor * Rory Culkin (born 1989), actor * Tony Curtis (1925–2010), actor * Alexandra Daddario (born 1986), actress * Matthew Daddario (born 1987), actor * Claire Danes (born 1979), actor * Rodney Dangerfield (1921–2004), comedian and actor * Marion Davies (1897–1961), actress * Sammy Davis Jr. (1925–1990), actor and singer * Agnes de Mille (1905–1993), dancer and choreographer * Robert De Niro (born 1943), actor * Willy DeVille (1950–2009), singer * Don Diamont (born 1962), actor * Guillermo Díaz (born 1975), Cuban-American actor * Vin Diesel (born 1967), actor, producer, director, and screenwriter * Taye Diggs (born 1971), actor * Matt Dillon (born 1964), actor * Troy Donahue (1936–2001), actor * Kether Donohue (born 1985), actress and singer * Kirk Douglas (born 1916), actor and father of Michael Douglas * Michael Douglas (born 1944), actor, producer, and son of Kirk Douglas * Robert Downey Jr. (born 1965), actor; Tony Stark / Iron Man from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (2008–2019) * Robert Downey Sr. (born 1936), actor, filmmaker, and father of Robert Downey Jr. * Fran Drescher (born 1957), actress * Lena Dunham (born 1986), actress, filmmaker, and writer * Jimmy Durante (1893–1980), entertainer, actor, singer, and comedian * Jesse Eisenberg (born 1983), actor * Peter Falk (1927–2011), actor * Alice Faye (1915–1998), actress * Jane Fonda (born 1937), actress * Spencer Fox (born 1993), actor * James Gandolfini (1961–2013), actor and producer * John Garfield (1913–1952), actor * Ben Gazzara (1930–2012), actor * Sarah Michelle Gellar (born 1977), actress * Richard Genelle (1961–2008), actor * Mel Gibson (born 1956), American-born Australian/Irish actor and filmmaker * Jackie Gleason (1916–1987), actor * Paulette Goddard (1910–1990), actress * Whoopi Goldberg (born 1955), actress, comedian, and co-host of ABC's The View * Cuba Gooding Jr. (born 1968), Academy Award-winning actor * Elliott Gould (born 1938), actor * Jennifer Grey (born 1960), actress * Jason Griffith (born 1980), voice actor * A. R. Gurney (born 1930), playwright * Maggie Gyllenhaal (born 1977), actress * Estelle Harris (born 1928), actress, voice actress, and comedian * Jonathan Harris (1914–2002), actor * Hurd Hatfield (1917–1998), actor * Anne Hathaway (born 1982), actress * Susan Hayward (1917–1975), actress * Rita Hayworth (1918–1987), actress * Kathleen Herles (born 1990), voice actress * Philip Seymour Hoffman (1967–2014), actor * Judy Holliday (1921–1965), actress * Whitney Houston (1963–2012), singer, actress, producer, and model * Sarah Hyland (born 1990), actress * Skai Jackson (born 2002), actress * Rick Jason (1923–2000), actor * Scarlett Johansson (born 1984), actress, model, and singer * Jason Harris Katz (born 1969), voice actor and television host * Danny Kaye (1911–1987), actor, singer * Jack Kelly (1927–1992), actor * Moira Kelly (born 1968), actress * Wayne Knight (born 1955), actor, voice artist, and comedian * Ricki Lake (born 1968), actress, talk-show host * Veronica Lake (1922–1973), actress * Adam Lamberg (born 1984), actor * Burt Lancaster (1913–1994), actor * Michael Landon (1936–1991), actor * Linda Larkin (born 1970), actress and voice actress * Fredric Lebow (born 1956), screenwriter * Peyton Elizabeth Lee (born 2004), actress * Spike Lee (born 1957), director, producer * Melissa Leo (born 1960), actress * John Lithgow (born 1945), actor, comedian * Aliana Lohan (born 1993), actress, singer and sister of actors Lindsay and Michael Lohan Jr. * Lindsay Lohan (born 1986), actress, singer and sister of actors Ali and Michael Lohan Jr. * Kristanna Loken (born 1979), actress * Steele MacKaye (1842–1894), playwright and actor * Vincent Martella (born 1992), actor * Lee Marvin (1924–1987), actor * James Maslow (born 1990), actor, singer, and dancer * Alanna Masterson (born 1988), actress * Christopher Masterson (born 1980), actor * Danny Masterson (born 1976), actor * Walter Matthau (1920–2000), actor * Al Matthews (1942–2018), actor and singer * Julianna Rose Mauriello (born 1991), actress and dancer * Eaddy Mays, actress * Jesse McCartney (born 1987), actor, singer, and songwriter * Thomas McDonell (born 1986), actor * Caleb McLaughlin (born 2001), actor * Ethel Merman (1908–1984), actor and singer * Lea Michele (born 1986), actress and singer * Arthur Miller (1915–2005), playwright * Robert Montgomery (1904–1981), actor * Charlie Murphy (1959–2017), actor and comedian * Chad Michael Murray (born 1981), actor * Jack Nicholson (born 1937), actor and filmmaker * Dylan O'Brien (born 1991), actor * Cameron Ocasio (born 1999), actor * Jerry O'Connell (born 1974), actor * Eugene O'Neill (1888–1953), playwright * Al Pacino (born 1940), actor * Hayden Panettiere (born 1989), actress, model, singer, and activist * Jansen Panettiere (born 1994), actor and voice actor * Connor Paolo (born 1990), actor * Corey Parker (born 1965), actor * George A. Parkhurst (1841–1890), actor * Josh Peck (born 1986), actor * Amanda Peet (born 1972), actress and writer * Nicola Peltz (born 1995), actress * Will Peltz (born 1986), actor * Anthony Perkins (1932–1992), actor * Regis Philbin (born 1931), actor, singer, and television personality * Priscilla Presley (born 1945), actress and business magnate * Fátima Ptacek (born 2000), actress and voice actress * Bill Pullman (born 1953), actor * Mae Questel (1908–1998), actress * George Raft (1895–1980), actor * Gene Anthony Ray (1962–2003), actor * Nancy Reagan (1921–2016), actress and former First Lady of the United States * Alan Reed (1907–1977), actor and voice artist * Christopher Reeve (1952–2004), actor * Tara Reid (born 1975), actress * Leah Remini (born 1970), actress * Alfonso Ribeiro (born 1971), actor, television director, dancer, and television personality; host of America's Funniest Home Videos and season 19 winner of Dancing with the Stars * Thelma Ritter (1902–1969), actress * Emma Roberts (born 1991), actress and singer * Edward G. Robinson (1893–1973), actor * Ray Romano (born 1957), actor, comedian * Saoirse Ronan (born 1994), American-born Irish actress * Mickey Rooney (1920–2014), actor * Emmy Rossum (born 1986), actress, singer, and songwriter * Mickey Rourke (born 1952), actor, screenwriter, and retired boxer * Paul Rudd (born 1969), actor, comedian, writer, and producer * Ernie Sabella (born 1949), actor and voice actor * Zoe Saldana (born 1978), American-Dominican actress and dancer * Ruben Santiago-Hudson (born 1956), actor and playwright * Ben Schwartz (born 1981), actor, comedian, and writer * Martin Scorsese (born 1942), director * George Segal (born 1934), actor * Matthew Senreich (born 1974), screenwriter * Charlie Sheen (born 1965), actor * Sylvia Sidney (1910–1999), actress * Christian Slater (born 1969), actor * Jamil Walker Smith (born 1982), actor * Kevin Spacey (born 1959), actor, film director, producer, screenwriter, and singer * Sylvester Stallone (born 1946), actor, screenwriter, producer, and director * Barbara Stanwyck (1907–1990), actor * Rod Steiger (1925–2002), actor * Howard Stern (born 1954), actor, radio and television personality, author, and photographer * Ben Stiller (born 1965), actor, comedian, and filmmaker * Oliver Stone (born 1946), director * Beatrice Straight (1914–2001), actress * Meryl Streep (born 1949), multiple Academy Award- and Golden Globe Award-winning actress * David Strickland (1969–1999), actor * Veronica Taylor (born 1978), voice actress * Benj Thall (born 1978), actor * Leon Thomas III (born 1993), actor * Gene Tierney (1920–1991), actress * Ashley Tisdale (born 1985), actress, singer, and producer * Michelle Trachtenberg (born 1985), actress * Claire Trevor (1910–2000), actress * John Turturro (born 1958), American-Italian actor, writer, and filmmaker * Denzel Washington (born 1954), Academy Award-winning actor * Kerry Washington (born 1977), actress * Michael Weatherly (born 1968), actor and director * Scott Weinger (born 1975), actor, voice actor, writer, and producer * Tuesday Weld (born 1943), actress * Mae West (1893–1980), actor * Kristen Wiig (born 1973), actress * Olivia Wilde (born 1984), actress * Tylen Jacob Williams (born 2001), actor * Tyler James Williams (born 1992), actor * Tyrel Jackson Williams (born 1997), actor * Zelda Williams (born 1989), actress; daughter of late comedian and actor Robin Williams * Lanford Wilson (1937–2011), playwright * April Winchell (born 1960), actress * Paul Winchell (1922–2005), actor and comedian * Alex Wolff (born 1997), actor, musician, and composer * Nick Zano (born 1978), actor; Nate Heywood / Steel from DC's Legends of Tomorrow Comedians, entertainers, and humorists ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Pamela Adlon (born 1966), actress, voice actress, producer, and director * Carlos Alazraqui (born 1962), actor and comedian * Woody Allen (born 1935), comedian, screenwriter, director, actor, author, playwright, and musician * Alec Baldwin (born 1958), actor, comedian, and producer * Lucille Ball (1911–1989), comedian, actress * Zach Braff (born 1975), actor, comedian, director, screenwriter, and producer * Alyson Cambridge (born 1980), operatic soprano and classical music, jazz, and American popular song singer * Michael Carbonaro (born 1982), actor and magician * George Carlin (1937–2008), comedian and actor * Michael Cole (born 1968), WWE announcer * Philip DeFranco (born 1985), YouTuber and video blogger * Danny DeVito (born 1944), comedian, actor, producer, and director * John DiMaggio (born 1968), actor and comedian * Jimmy Fallon (born 1974), comedian, actor, and television host * Nika Futterman (born 1969), actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer * Curly Howard (1903–1952), comedian, vaudevillian actor, and member of The Three Stooges * Moe Howard (1897–1975), actor, comedian, and member of The Three Stooges * Kevin James (born 1965), comedian, actor, screenwriter, and producer * JWoww (real name Jennifer Farley) (born 1986), reality television personality * Tom Kenny (born 1962), actor, comedian * Jimmy Kimmel (born 1967), comedian, producer, voice actor, musician, and television personality * Jay Leno (born 1950), comedian, former host of The Tonight Show (1992–2014) * Demetri Martin (born 1973), comedian * Chico Marx (1887–1961), vaudeville comedian with the Marx Brothers * Groucho Marx (1890–1977), vaudeville comedian with the Marx Brothers * Gummo Marx (1892–1977), vaudeville comedian with the Marx Brothers * Harpo Marx (1888–1964), vaudeville comedian with the Marx Brothers * Zeppo Marx (1901–1979), vaudeville comedian with the Marx Brothers * Jackie Mason (born 1931), comedian and actor * Kate McKinnon (born 1984), comedienne, actress, and voice actress * Eddie Murphy (born 1961), comedian, actor, writer, singer, producer, and voice actor * Rosie O'Donnell (born 1962), comedian, actress, and television personality * Jordan Peele (born 1979), comedian, actor, film director, and screenwriter * Melissa Rauch (born 1980), comedian and actress * Kevin Michael Richardson (born 1964), actor and voice actor * Adam Richman (born 1974), television personality * Don Rickles (1926–2017), comedian * Joan Rivers (1933–2014), actress and comedian * Chris Rock (born 1965), comedian and actor * Adam Sandler (born 1966), comedian, actor, screenwriter, film producer, and musician * Adam Savage (born 1967), co-host of MythBusters * Amy Schumer (born 1981), stand-up comedian and actress * Jerry Seinfeld (born 1954), comedian and actor * Judy Sheindlin (born 1942), lawyer and television personality (Judge Judy) * Martha Stewart (born 1941), businesswoman, writer, chef, and television personality * Jon Stewart (born 1962), comedian, actor, writer, producer, director, media critic, and television personality; former host of The Daily Show (1999–2015) * Fred Tatasciore (born 1967), voice actor * John Valby (born 1944), comedian and musician Singers and instrumentalists ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] and Art Garfunkel]] ]] ]] * Aaliyah (1979–2001), singer, actress, model, and dancer * Christina Aguilera (born 1980), singer, songwriter, and actress * Vinnie Amico, drummer * Fiona Apple (born 1977), singer * Harold Arlen (1905–1986), composer * Adrienne Bailon (born 1983), singer * David Baker, singer * Chris Barnes (born 1967), musician * Count Basie (1904–1984), jazz musician * Bryan Bautista (born 1992), Dominican-American pop singer and contestant on NBC's The Voice season 9 * Jay Beckenstein (born 1951), saxophonist * Pat Benatar (born 1953), singer * Tony Bennett (born 1926), jazz singer * Mary J. Blige (born 1971), singer, songwriter, and actress * Jon Bon Jovi (born 1962), singer-songwriter, record producer, philanthropist, and actor (Bon Jovi) * Laura Branigan (1957–2004), singer * Keith Buckley (born 1979), musician * Clem Burke (born 1955), musician and drummer (Blondie) * Maria Callas (1923–1977), opera singer * Mariah Carey (born 1970), pop and R&B singer, and songwriter * Vanessa Carlton (born 1980), pop singer-songwriter * Peter Case (born 1954), singer-songwriter * Peter Cincotti (born 1983), singer, songwriter, and pianist * Coko (born 1973), singer (SWV) * John Coltrane (1926–1967), jazz musician * Aaron Copland (1900–1990), composer * Warren Cuccurullo (born 1956), rock guitarist * Vic Dana (born 1942), singer * Dawin (full name Dawin Polanco; born 1990), hip hop-R&B singer/songwriter and record producer * Blossom Dearie (1924–2009), jazz singer and pianist * Lana Del Rey (born 1985), singer and songwriter * Rob Derhak (born 1968), bass guitarist * Lance Diamond (1945–2015), singer * Neil Diamond (born 1941), singer and songwriter * Ani DiFranco (born 1970), singer-songwriter * Jonathan Donahue (born 1966), rock musician * JoAnn Falletta (born 1954), classical guitarist and orchestral conductor * Morton Feldman (1926–1987), composer * Ella Fitzgerald (1918–1996), singer * John Flansburgh (born 1960), singer-songwriter * Brendan Fletcher (born 1990), pop singer-songwriter and contestant on NBC's The Voice season 11 * Lukas Foss (1922–2009), composer and orchestral conductor * Sawyer Fredericks (born 1999), contemporary folk singer-songwriter, and winner of NBC's The Voice season 8 * Dave Fridmann, producer * Lady Gaga (real name Stefani Germanotta) (born 1986), singer and songwriter * Art Garfunkel (born 1941), folk rock singer, poet, and actor (Simon & Garfunkel) * Chuck Garvey, guitarist * George Gershwin (1898–1937), composer * Kim Gordon (born 1953), bass guitarist, guitarist, singer, songwriter, and visual artist (Sonic Youth) * Lesley Gore (1946–2015), singer-songwriter, actress, and activist * Andy Grammer (born 1983), singer-songwriter and record producer * Grasshopper (born Sean Mackowiak; born 1967), rock musician * Jim Hall (born 1930), jazz guitarist * Debbie Harry (born 1945), singer-songwriter, actress, and lead singer of Blondie * Alan Heatherington (born 1945), orchestral conductor * Ray Henderson (1897–1970), songwriter * Lauryn Hill (born 1975), singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer, and actress * Joel Hirschhorn (1938–2005), songwriter * Billie Holiday (1915–1959), jazz and blues singer * Bob Holz (born 1958), drummer and composer * Lena Horne (1917–2010), singer and actress * Whitney Houston (1963–2012), singer, actress, producer, and model * Freddie Jackson (born 1956), singer * Rick James (1948–2004), singer * Billy Joel (born 1949), pianist, singer, and songwriter * Joe Jonas (born 1989), singer-songwriter, actor, former member of the Jonas Brothers, brother of Nick, and current lead singer of DNCE * Nick Jonas (born 1992), singer-songwriter, producer, actor, brother of Joe, and former member of the Jonas Brothers * Jerome Kern (1885–1945), composer * Alicia Keys (born 1981), singer-songwriter * Carole King (born 1942), singer-songwriter * Linda Király (born 1983), American-born Hungarian pop singer-songwriter and sister of Viktor * Viktor Király (born 1984), American-born Hungarian pop singer and contestant on NBC's The Voice season 9 * Cyndi Lauper (born 1953), singer * Jacquie Lee (born 1997), pop singer and contestant on NBC's The Voice season 5 * Mel Lewis (1929–1990), drummer * John Linnell (born 1959), singer-songwriter * Joe Locke (born 1959), jazz artist * John Lombardo (born 1952), musician and songwriter * Jennifer Lopez (born 1969), singer, actress, and dancer * David Lucas (born 1937), composer * Gary Mallaber (born 1946), drummer * Barry Manilow (born 1943), singer-songwriter and musician * Constantine Maroulis (born 1975), singer * Melanie Martinez (born 1995), singer, songwriter, and music/video director * Brian McKnight (born 1969), R&B singer * Don McLean (born 1945), singer * Don Menza (born 1936), saxophonist * Idina Menzel (born 1971), singer-songwriter, actress, and voice of Elsa in Frozen * Natalie Merchant (born 1963), singer-songwriter * Stephanie Mills (born 1957), singer * Janelle Monáe (born 1985), musician, model, and actress * Gurf Morlix, musician * Josh Newton (born 1973), bassist * Willie Nile (born 1948), singer-songwriter * Laura Nyro (1947–1997), singer-songwriter * Colby O'Donis (born 1989), pop-R&B singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer, and actor * Olivia (born 1981), R&B singer known for contributing vocals to the 50 Cent song "Candy Shop" * Jack Owen (born 1967), guitarist (Cannibal Corpse) * Tina Parol (born 1988), singer-songwriter * Caroline Pennell (born 1996), singer-songwriter and contestant on NBC's The Voice season 5 * Alisan Porter (born 1981), retired actress, singer-songwriter, and winner of NBC's The Voice season 10 * Charlie Puth (born 1991), pop singer-songwriter and record producer * Joey Ramone (1951–2001), Punk rock singer-songwriter and musician (Ramones) * Mary Ramsey (born 1963), musician * Sharon Redd (1945–1992), singer * Lou Reed (born 1942), singer, songwriter, and guitarist * Neil Rosenshein (born 1947), operatic singer and lyric tenor * Kevin Rudolf (born 1983), pop/indie rock singer, musician, and record producer * Jason Sebastian Russo (born 1973), rock musician * Justin Russo (born 1976), rock musician * John Rzeznik (born 1965), musician (Goo Goo Dolls) * Adam Schlesinger (born 1967), musician (Fountains of Wayne), songwriter, producer, and arranger * Al Schnier (born 1968), guitarist * John Serry Sr. (1915–2003), concert accordionist, organist, composer, arranger, and educator * Billy Sheehan (born 1953), bass guitarist * Paul Simon (born 1941), folk rock musician, guitarist, singer-songwriter, and actor (Simon & Garfunkel) * Frank Sinatra (1915–1998), iconic jazz/pop singer, actor, and producer * Lonnie Smith (born 1942), jazz organist * Ronnie Spector (born 1943), singer (The Ronettes) * John Stevens (born 1987), singer * Stevie J (born Steve Jordan), musician * Barbra Streisand (born 1942), singer, actress * Stan Szelest (1943–1991), musician * Robby Takac (born 1964), musician (Goo Goo Dolls) * George Tutuska, musician (Goo Goo Dolls, Jackdaw) * Steven Tyler (born 1948), Hard rock musician, singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, former television music competition judge, and lead singer of the rock band Aerosmith * Sal Valentinetti (born 1995), Italian-American jazz singer and contestant on America's Got Talent season 11 * Grace VanderWaal (born 2004), singer-songwriter, ukuleleist, and winner of America's Got Talent season 11 * Luther Vandross (1951–2005), singer * Jeremy Wall, jazz musician * Luke Walter Jr. (1947–1996), Belgian musician * Grover Washington Jr. (1943–1999), saxophonist * Gerard Way (born 1977), pop punk-alternative/punk/emo rock musician, singer-songwriter, comic book writer, actor, and former lead singer of My Chemical Romance * Alex Webster (born 1969), bassist (Cannibal Corpse) * Mary Weiss (born 1948), singer (The Shangri-Las) * Cory Wells (born 1942), singer * Patrick Wilson (born 1969), drummer * Jack Yellen (1892–1991), lyricist, composer Rappers ]] ]] ]] * 2Pac (1971–1996), rapper, record producer, actor, and poet * 50 Cent (born 1975), rapper, actor, businessman, and actor * ASAP Rocky (born 1988), rapper, record producer, director, actor, and model * Beastie Boys (1979–2014), hip hop/hardcore punk band * Big L (1974–1999), hip-hop recording artist * Busta Rhymes (born 1972), hip hop recording artist, actor, record producer, and record executive * Cam'ron (born 1976), rapper, actor, and entrepreneur * Sean Combs (born 1969), rapper, singer, songwriter, actor, record producer, and entrepreneur (also known as "P. Diddy", "Puff Daddy", or "Diddy") * Desiigner (born 1997), rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer, record executive, and actor * DMX (born 1970), rapper, record producer, and actor * Jay-Z (born 1969), rapper, businessman, investor, and actor * Jim Jones (1931–1978), hip-hop recording artist * KRS-One (born 1965), rapper and occasional producer * Lil' Kim (born 1975), rapper, songwriter, record producer, model, and actress * LL Cool J (born 1968), rapper, actor, and host of Spike TV's Lip Sync Battle * Matisyahu (1979), rapper, reggae vocalist, beatboxer, and alternative rock musician * MF Doom (born 1971), rapper and record producer * Mobb Deep * Mos Def (born 1973), hip hop recording artist, actor, and activist * Nas (born 1973), hip hop recording artist, record producer, actor, and entrepreneur * The Notorious B.I.G. (1972–1997), rapper and actor (also known as "Biggie Smalls" or "Biggie") * Onyx * Post Malone (born 1995), rapper, singer, songwriter, and record producer * Rakim (born 1968), rapper * Run-DMC * Juelz Santana (born 1982), rapper and actor * A Tribe Called Quest * Freaky Tah (1971–1999), rapper * Wu-Tang Clan * Adam Yauch (1964–2012), rapper, singer, musician, songwriter, director, and film distributor Bands * AJR (2005–), indie pop band * American Authors (2006–), pop rock band * Beastie Boys (1979–2014), hip hop/hardcore punk band * Blondie (1974–), new wave-punk rock band * Cobra Starship (2006–2015), dance-pop band * KISS (1973–), hard rock band * Goo Goo Dolls (1985–), alternative-pop rock band * Ramones (1974–1996), punk rock band * Steely Dan (1972–), jazz rock band * Twisted Sister (1972–), heavy metal band * X Ambassadors (2009–), alternative/pop rock band Art, literature, journalism, and philosophy ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Samuel Hopkins Adams (1871–1958), muckraker; born in Dunkirk * Scott Adams (born 1957), cartoonist and creator of Dilbert * George Worsley Adamson (1913–2005), illustrator and cartoonist * Marv Albert (born 1941), basketball announcer on TNT * Nahshon Dion Anderson (born 1978), actor and writer; lives in The Bronx * Susan B. Anthony (1820–1906), women's rights activist * Cory Arcangel (born 1978), artist * William Bliss Baker (1859–1886), landscape painter * Lauren Belfer, author * J. Bowyer Bell (1931–2003), historian, artist and art critic * Timothy D. Bellavia (born 1971), artist and illustrator * Louise Blanchard Bethune (1856–1913), architect * Wolf Blitzer (born 1948), CNN journalist, host of The Situation Room * Lawrence Block (born 1938), author * Howard Bloom (born 1943), author * Joseph Brodsky (1940–1996), Russian-American poet * Dale Brown (born 1956), author * Gordon Bunshaft (1909–1990), architect * Charles E. Burchfield (1893–1967), artist * Charles Clough (born 1951), artist * Anderson Cooper (born 1967), CNN journalist and television personality * Bob Costas (born 1952), longtime broadcaster for NBC Sports and television host of twelve Olympic Games * Burton Crane (1901–1963), journalist * Robert Creeley (1926–2005), poet * Jasper Francis Cropsey (1823–1900), artist * Arthur B. Davies (1863–1928), artist * Don DeLillo (born 1936), author * Melvil Dewey (1851–1931), originator of Dewey Decimal System * Amy Dickinson (born 1959), Chicago Tribune advice columnist from Freeville * Amanda Minnie Douglas (1831–1916), writer * Frederick Douglass (1818–1895), editor and publisher of abolitionist newspapers such as The North Star * Arthur Dove (1880–1946), artist * Philip Evergood (1901–1973), artist * Leslie Fiedler (1917–2003), literary critic * Steve Fiorilla (1961–2009), artist * Ira Joe Fisher (born 1947), author and weatherman; born and raised in Little Valley * F. Scott Fitzgerald (1896–1940), author; raised in Buffalo * Helen Frankenthaler (born 1928), artist * Kelly Freas (1922–2005), artist * Anna Katharine Green (1846–1935), author * E.B. Green (1855–1950), architect * Terry Gross (born 1951), radio host of Fresh Air * Alex Haley (1921–19920, author of Roots * Sean Hannity (born 1961), radio and television talk show host * Alfred Harvey (1913–1994), writer and publisher; founder of Harvey Comics * Richard Hofstadter (1916–1970), author and philosopher * Paul Horgan (1903–1995), author * Roni Horn (born 1955), artist * Elbert Hubbard (1856–1915), philosopher and writer * Idil Ibrahim, director * Washington Irving (1783–1859), author of Rip Van Winkle and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow * Henry James (1843–1916), author * William James (1842–1910), philosopher * James A. Johnson (1865–1939), architect * Michael Kay (born 1961), play-by-play announcer for the New York Yankees * Ellsworth Kelly (1923–2015), artist * Megyn Kelly (born 1970), political commentator * John Kessel (born 1950), author * Larry King (born 1933), television and radio host * Verlyn Klinkenborg (born 1952), member of The New York Times writer and farmer; editorial board * Nancy Kress (born 1948), author * Matt Lauer (born 1957), anchor for The Today Show * Zoe Leonard (born 1961), photographer and visual artist * Robert Longo (born 1953), artist * Mabel Dodge Luhan (1879–1962), writer and patron * Bill Maher (born 1956), host of HBO political talk show Real Time with Bill Maher * Norman Mailer (1923–2007), author * Francis A. Mallison (1832–1877), journalist and helped organize the Great Civil War Gold Hoax; from Rome * Brice Marden (born 1938), artist * Herman Melville (1819–1891), author of Moby-Dick * Al Michaels (born 1944), longtime sportscaster for both NBC Sports and ABC Sports; play-by-play announcer on ''Sunday Night Football * David Muir (born 1973), ABC journalist and anchor * Ogden Nash (1902–1971), poet * Joyce Carol Oates (born 1938), author * Bill O'Reilly (born 1949), host of The O'Reilly Factor on Fox News * William Ordway Partridge (1861–1930), sculptor * Tim Powers (born 1952), author * Thomas Pynchon (born 1937), author * Ishmael Reed (born 1938), poet * John Reed (born 1969), author of Snowball's Chance * Seymour Reit (1918–2001), writer and cartoonist * Norman Rockwell (1894–1978), painter * Spain Rodriguez (born 1940), cartoonist * Milton Rogovin (1909–2011), photographer * Charles Rohlfs (1853–1936), craftsman * Al Roker (born 1954), weather anchor for NBC's Today * Tim Russert (1950–2008), host of NBC's Meet the Press * Vin Scully (born 1927), longtime broadcaster for the Los Angeles Dodgers * David Sedaris (born 1956), humorist and author * Al Sharpton (born 1954), civil rights activist and radio talk show host * Tony Sisti (1901–1983), painter * Eugene Speicher (1883–1962), painter * Fran Striker (1903–1962), creator of the Lone Ranger and Green Hornet * Elizabeth Swados (born 1951), author * Jake Tapper (born 1969), news anchor for CNN * Dorothy Thompson (1983–1961), journalist and radio broadcaster * Louis Comfort Tiffany (1848–1933), artist * Mike Tirico (born 1966), sportscaster * Tom Toles (born 1951), cartoonist * Sojourner Truth (1797–1883), slave and civil rights activist * Israel Tsvaygenbaum (born 1961), Russian-American artist * Mark Twain (1835–1910), author * Andrew Vachss (born 1942), author, activist, and lawyer * Richard A. Waite (1848–1911), architect * J. Alden Weir (1852–1919), painter * Edith Wharton (1862–1937), author * Walt Whitman (1819–1892), poet * Brian Williams (born 1959), anchor of NBC Nightly News * Julia McNair Wright (1840–1903), author * John Zogby (born 1948), pollster and blogger from Utica Athletes Baseball ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Moe Berg (1902–1972), Major League Baseball catcher and spy for the Office of Strategic Services * Dellin Betances (born 1988), baseball pitcher * Craig Biggio (born 1965), Baseball Hall of Famer * Ralph Branca (1926–2016), baseball pitcher * Alexander Cartwright (1820–1892), "father of modern baseball", founding member of the New York Knickerbockers Base Ball Club * Harry Eisenstat (1915–2003), baseball player * Mike "SuperJew" Epstein (born 1943), Major League Baseball first baseman * Johnny Evers (1881–1947), Baseball Hall of Famer * Whitey Ford (born 1928), Baseball Hall of Famer * John Franco (born 1960), baseball pitcher * Lou Gehrig (1903–1941), Baseball Hall of Famer * Sid Gordon (1917–1975), two-time All Star major league baseball player * Hank Greenberg (1911–1986), Baseball Hall of Famer (Greenwich Village) * Sandy Koufax (born 1935), Baseball Hall of Famer * Jason Marquis (born 1978), Major League Baseball All Star pitcher * Edgar Martínez (born 1963), baseball player * Bob Melvin (born 1961), baseball player and manager * Sam Nahem (1915–2004), Major League Baseball pitcher * Joe Nathan (born 1974), baseball player, Minnesota Twins; born in Pine Bush * Jim Palmer (born 1945), Baseball Hall of Famer * A. J. Pierzynski (born 1976), baseball player (Chicago White Sox); born in Bridgehampton * Lipman Pike (1845–93), Major League Baseball player, two-time home run champion * Phil Rizzuto (1917–2007), Baseball Hall of Famer * Alex Rodriguez (born 1975), Major League Baseball player * Saul Rogovin (1923–1995), Major League Baseball pitcher * Richie Scheinblum (born 1942), Major League Baseball All Star outfielder * Mose Solomon (1900–1966), the "Rabbi of Swat", Major League Baseball player * Warren Spahn (1921–2003), Baseball Hall of Famer * Carl Yastrzemski (born 1939), Baseball Hall of Famer Basketball ]] ]] ]] ]] * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar (born 1947), NBA Hall of Fame player * Carmelo Anthony (born 1984), professional basketball player for the New York Knicks * Nate Archibald (born 1948), NBA Hall of Fame basketball player * Sue Bird (born 1980), Israeli-American Women's National Basketball Association point guard; two-time Olympic champion; four-time All-Star (Seattle Storm) (Syosset) * Harry Boykoff (1922–2001), professional basketball player for the Boston Celtics * Larry Brown (born 1940), professional All Star basketball player and coach * Bob Cousy (born 1928), professional basketball player for the Boston Celtics * Shay Doron (born 1985), professional basketball player * Julius Erving (born 1950), NBA player * Marty Friedman (1889–1986), Hall of Fame pro basketball player and coach * Sidney Hertzberg (1922–2005), professional basketball player * Art Heyman (1941–2012), professional basketball player * Nat Holman (1896–1995), Hall of Fame basketball player * Red Holzman (1920–1998), NBA Hall of Fame basketball player and coach * Michael Jordan (born 1963), iconic NBA Hall of Fame basketball player, businessman and owner/chairman of the Charlotte Hornets; considered the best basketball player of all time (Brooklyn) * Sylven Landesberg (born 1990), American-Israeli basketball player * Rudy LaRusso (1927–2004), professional basketball player * Nancy Lieberman (born 1958), WNBA Hall of Fame basketball player, general manager, and coach (Olympic silver medal) * Boris Nachamkin (born 1933), professional basketball player * Joakim Noah (born 1985), professional basketball player (New York Knicks) * Lamar Odom (born 1979), former professional basketball player * Bernard Opper (1915–2000), professional basketball player * Donna Orender (née Geils) (born 1957), college basketball player and Women's Professional Basketball League All-Star; WNBA president * Danny Schayes (born 1959), college and professional basketball player; son of Dolph Schayes * Dolph Schayes (1928–2015), NBA Hall of Fame player and coach * Ossie Schectman (1919–2013), basketball player; scored the first basket in NBA history * Barney Sedran (1891–1964), NBA Hall of Fame basketball player * Sid Tannenbaum (1925–1986), professional basketball player * Kemba Walker (born 1990), professional basketball player for the Charlotte Hornets * Metta World Peace (born 1979), former professional basketball player * Max Zaslofsky (1925–1985), professional basketball player * Adam Kemp, (born 1990), professional basketball player Boxing ]] * Abe "The Little Hebrew" Attell (1883–1970), boxer, World Featherweight Champion * Riddick Bowe (born 1967), World Heavyweight Champion * Al "Bummy" Davis (1920–45), professional boxer (Brooklyn) * Abe Goldstein (1898–1977), boxer, World Bantamweight champion * Zab Judah (born 1977), boxer, World Welterweight and Junior Welterweight Champion Leiner; 1896–1947), boxer, World Lightweight Champion * Solly Krieger (1909–1964), boxer, World Middleweight Champion * Jake "Raging Bull" LaMotta (1922–2017), boxer, World Middleweight Champion * Boyd Melson (born 1981), boxer, World Military Boxing Champions in the 69 kg. weight class * Samuel Mosberg (1896–1967), boxer, Olympic light heavyweight champion * Maxie "Slapsie Maxie" Rosenbloom (1907–1976), World Light Heavyweight Champion * Charlie Phil Rosenberg (1902–1976), boxer, World Bantamweight Champion * Barney Ross (born Dov-Ber "Beryl" David Rosofsky; 1909–1967), boxer, world champion in three weight divisions: lightweight, light welterweight, and welterweight * Isadore "Corporal Izzy" Schwartz (1902–1988), boxer, World Flyweight Champion * Al "The Bronx Beauty" Singer (1909–1961), boxer, World Lightweight Champion * Mike Tyson (born 1966), former professional boxer, World Heavyweight Champion Coaches ]] * Red Auerbach (1917–2006), basketball coach * Tom Coughlin (born 1946), football coach * Billy Cunningham (born 1943), basketball coach * Bucky Harris (1896–1977), baseball manager * Vince Lombardi (1913–1970), football coach * Doug Marrone (born 1964), football coach * John McGraw (1873–1934), baseball manager * Joe Paterno (1926–2012), football coach * Matt Patricia (born 1974), football coach * Rick Pitino (born 1952), basketball coach * Pat Riley (born 1945), basketball coach * Allie Sherman (1923–2015), football coach * Joe Torre (born 1940), baseball manager * Jim Valvano (1946–1993), basketball coach * Pop Warner (1871–1954), football coach Fencing ]] * Norman C. Armitage (born Norman Cudworth Cohn; 1907–1972), Olympic medalist saber fencer, 6x Olympian * Albert Axelrod (1921–2004), Olympic medalist foil fencer, 5x Olympian * Cliff Bayer (born 1977), 2x Olympic foil fencer * Robert Blum (born 1928), 2x Olympic saber fencer * Daniel Bukantz (1917–2008), 4x Olympic foil fencer[https://www.nytimes.com/2007/12/02/sports/othersports/02vecsey.html "A Righteous Recipe for Longevity" - The New York Times] * Herbert Cohen (born 1940), 2x Olympic foil fencer * Gene Glazer (born 1939), 2x Olympic foil fencer * Hal Goldsmith (born Hans Goldschmidt; 1930–2004), 3x Olympic foil fencer * Ralph Goldstein (1913–1997), 2x Olympic épée fencer * Julia Jones-Pugliese (1909–1993), national champion fencer and fencing coach * Allan Kwartler (1917–1998), 3x Olympic sabre and foil fencer, Pan American Games and Maccabiah Games champion * Nate Lubell (1916–2006), 3x Olympic foil fencer * Tim Morehouse (born 1978), Olympic medalist saber fencer, 3x Olympian * Soren Thompson (born 1981), 2x Olympic and team World Champion épée fencerhttps://www.usafencing.org/page/show/700846-soren-thompson Football ]] ]] * Doc Alexander (1897–1975), football player and coach * Lyle Alzado (1949–1992), former football All Pro player (Denver Broncos, Los Angeles Raiders) * Jim Brown (born 1936), Hall of Fame football player (Cleveland Browns) * Jordan Dangerfield (born 1990), NFL football player * Boomer Esiason (born 1961), former football player (Cincinnati Bengals) * Jay Fiedler (born 1971), NFL football quarterback * Rob Gronkowski (born 1989), football player (New England Patriots) * Thomas Hennessy (born 1994), football player * Mark Ingram Jr. (born 1989), football player (New Orleans Saints) * Sid Luckman (1916–1998), former football player (Chicago Bears), inducted into Hall of Fame in 1965 * John Mackey (1941–2011), former football player (Baltimore Colts), inducted into Hall of Fame in 1992 * Ali Marpet (born 1993), football player (Tampa Bay Buccaneers) * Josh Miller (born 1970), football player and football analyst * Art Monk (born 1957), former football player (Washington Redskins), inducted into Hall of Fame in 2008 * Ed Newman (born 1951), All-Pro football player * Adam Podlesh (born 1983), football player * Ray Rice (born 1987), former football player (Baltimore Ravens) * Herb Rich (1928–2008), 2x All-Pro football player * Allie Sherman (1923–2015), National Football League player and head coach * Will Smith (1981–2016), former football player (New Orleans Saints) (born in Queens) * Michael Strahan (born 1971), American-German actor, television personality, and retired football player (New York Giants) (lives in New York City) * Alan Veingrad (born 1963), NFL football player Ice hockey ]] ]] * Ryan Callahan (born 1985), ice hockey player (Tampa Bay Lightning) (Rochester) * Tim Erixon (born 1991), American-born Swedish ice hockey player (Port Chester) * Brian Gionta (born 1979), ice hockey player (Buffalo Sabres) (Rochester) * Patrick Kane (born 1988), professional ice hockey player, Chicago Blackhawks (Buffalo) * Seymour H. Knox III (1926–1996), co-founder of the Buffalo Sabres * Alex "Mine Boy" Levinsky (1910–1990), NHL player (Syracuse) * Eric Nystrom (born 1983), NHL player * Max Pacioretty (born 1988), ice hockey player (Vegas Golden Knights) * Mathieu Schneider (born 1969), NHL player Soccer * Benny Feilhaber (born 1985), soccer midfielder * Eddy Hamel (1902–1943), Jewish-American soccer player for Dutch club AFC Ajax; killed by the Nazis in an Auschwitz concentration camp * Shep Messing (born 1949), Olympic soccer goalkeeper and current broadcaster * Charlie Reiter (born 1988), soccer player * Sara Whalen (born 1976), Olympic soccer player Tennis ]] * Arthur Ashe (1943–1993), tennis player * Irvin Dorfman (1924–2006), tennis player * Herbert Flam (1928–1980), tennis player * Ladislav Hecht (1909–2004), tennis player * Scott Lipsky (born 1981), tennis player * Jamie Loeb (born 1995), tennis player * John McEnroe (born 1959), tennis player * Renée Richards (born 1934), tennis player * Noah Rubin (born 1996), tennis player * Julius Seligson (1909–1987), tennis player * Bill Tilden (1893–1953), tennis player Other sports ]] * Herman Barron (1909–1978), professional golfer * Andy Bloom (born 1973), Olympic shot putter * Tommy Dreamer (born 1971), professional wrestler (Yonkers) * Mick Foley (born 1965), professional wrestler and author * Laurie Hernandez (born 2000), artistic gymnast, gold medalist at the 2016 Rio Olympics, and winner of Dancing with the Stars season 23 * Caitlyn Jenner (formerly Bruce Jenner) (born 1949), retired decathlete, gold medalist at the 1976 Montreal Olympics, and television personality * Jon Jones (born 1987), UFC champion * Ryan Lochte (born 1984), competitive swimmer, gold medalist at the 2016 Rio Olympics, and contestant on Dancing with the Stars season 23 (Rochester) * Colette Nelson (born 1974), professional bodybuilder * Beth Phoenix (born 1980), professional wrestler (born in Elmira, New York) Business ]] ]] ]] ]] * John Jacob Astor, fur trader and company founder * Nicholas F. Brady, former CEO of Dillon Read and 68th United States Secretary of the Treasury * C. Douglas Dillon, former CEO of Dillon Read, United States Ambassador to France (1953–1957), and 57th United States Secretary of the Treasury * George Eastman (1854–1932), founder of Eastman Kodak * Joseph Ellicott (1760–1826), surveyor and city planner * William Fargo (1818–1881), co-founder of American Express Company and Wells Fargo; Mayor of Buffalo * Reggie Fils-Aimé (born 1961), President and Chief operating officer of Nintendo of America * Debra Fox, founder of Fox Learning Systems * Scott Greenstein (born 1959), President and Chief content officer of Sirius XM Satellite Radio * E. H. Harriman, errand boy, broker, railroader * George A. Hormel (1860–1946), founder of Hormel * Jeremy Jacobs (born 1940), owner of Delaware North and Boston Bruins * John J. Kennedy (1857–1914), financier and 45th New York State Treasurer * Seymour H. Knox I (1861–1915), businessman and co-founder of F. W. Woolworth Company * Seymour H. Knox II (1898–1990), philanthropist and former director of Marine Midland Bank * Jon L. Luther, food service executive * Sherman J. Maisel (1918–2010), economist * Jeremiah Milbank, banker, co-founder of Borden Milk Co. (1857) * Jacquelyn Ottman, marketing consultant * Henry Paulson, former CEO of Goldman Sachs and United States Secretary of the Treasury * Joseph R. Perella, financier * Jeffry Picower (1942–2009), investor and noted philanthropist involved in the Madoff investment scandal * Pat Powers (1870–1948), movie producer * Donald Regan, former CEO of Merrill Lynch and 66th United States Secretary of the Treasury * Robert E. Rich Sr. (1913–2006), inventor and foodservice executive * David Rockefeller (1915–2017), banker * John D. Rockefeller (1839–1937), philanthropist and founder of Standard Oil * John D. Rockefeller Jr., philanthropist and financier * William Rockefeller (1841–1941), co-founder of Standard Oil * Robert Rubin, former CEO of Goldman Sachs and 70th United States Secretary of the Treasury * Scott Rudin, movie producer * Jacob Schiff, Wall Street executive and banker * Edward Selzer (1893–1970), movie producer * Ellsworth Milton Statler (1863–1928), hotelier * Stuart Sternberg (born 1959), owner of the Tampa Bay Rays * Jill Stuart, fashion designer * Donald Trump Jr. (born 1977), businessman; eldest son of Donald Trump and brother of Eric, Ivanka, and Tiffany * Eric Trump (born 1984), philanthropist and businessman; son of Donald Trump and brother of Ivanka, Tiffany, and Donald Jr. * Ivanka Trump (born 1981), businesswoman, writer, and former fashion model; daughter of Donald Trump and sister of Eric, Donald Jr., and Tiffany * Tiffany Trump (born 1993), daughter of Donald Trump and sister of Ivanka, Eric, and Donald Jr. * Cornelius Vanderbilt, ferry and tugboat captain, company founder, and railroader * Sanford Weill, former CEO of Citigroup * Henry Wells (1805–1878), businessman * Bob Weinstein, movie producer and co-founder of Miramax Films * Harvey Weinstein, movie producer and co-founder of Miramax Films * John G. Wickser (1858–1928), businessman and New York State Treasurer (1903–1904) * Robert G. Wilmers (born 1935), CEO of M&T Bank * Christopher Woodrow, movie producer * Mark Zuckerberg (born 1984), founder and CEO of Facebook Fashion, beauty, and modeling ]] ]] * Keith Carlos (born 1987), fashion model, former football player, and winner of America's Next Top Model season 21 * Nyle DiMarco (born 1989), model, actor, deaf activist, and winner of Dancing with the Stars season 22 and America's Next Top Model season 22 * Tom Ford (born 1961), fashion designer, film director, screenwriter, and film producer * Mary Therese Friel (born 1960), beauty queen, model, businesswoman, and winner of Miss USA 1979 * Marc Jacobs (born 1963), fashion designer and former creative director of Louis Vuitton (1997–2014) * Scarlett Johansson (born 1984), actress, model, and singer * Calvin Klein (born 1942), fashion designer and founder of Calvin Klein Inc. * Michael Kors (born 1959), sportswear fashion designer; founder and CEO of Michael Kors Holdings * Ralph Lauren (born 1939), fashion designer, philanthropist, business executive, and founder of the Ralph Lauren Corporation * Stacy London (born 1969), stylist, fashion consultant * Jackie Loughery (born 1930), actress, beauty queen, and inaugural winner of Miss USA * Sienna Miller (born 1981), actress, model, and fashion designer * Sarah Natochenny (born 1987), actress, film editor, fashion model, and voice actress * Rachel Nichols (born 1980), actress and model * Hayden Panettiere (born 1989), actress, model, singer, and activist * Kimberly Pressler (born 1977), model, reality television star, and first runner-up at Miss USA 1995 * Tanya Roberts (born 1955), actress, model * Carmen Marc Valvo (born 1953), evening-wear and high-end cocktail dress designer Lawyers and jurists ]] ]] * Nicholas Allard (born 1952), Dean and President of Brooklyn Law School * Benjamin N. Cardozo (1870–1938), Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States * Alan Dershowitz (born 1938), Harvard Law School professor and scholar of United States constitutional law and criminal law * Linda Fairstein (born 1947), prosecutor and author * Gerrit Forbes (1836–1906), Justice of the Supreme Court of New York * Felix Frankfurter (1882–1965), Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States * Henry Friendly (1903–1986), judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Second Circuit * Kumiki Gibson, lawyer * Ruth Bader Ginsburg (born 1933), Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States * Arthur Goldberg (1908–1990), United States Secretary of Labor, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States, and United States Ambassador to the United Nations * Alvin Hellerstein (born 1933), United States federal judge * John Jay (1745–1829), first Chief Justice of the United States * Elena Kagan (born 1960), Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States * A. Leo Levin (1919–2015), law professor at the University of Pennsylvania Law School * John Roberts (born 1955), Chief Justice of the United States * Antonin Scalia (1936–2016), former Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States * Sonia Sotomayor (born 1954), Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States * Amy Wax (born 1953), Robert Mundheim Professor of Law at the University of Pennsylvania Law School Religious leaders * Avraham Qanaï, leader of one of the first Karaite Jewish congregations in the United States * Menachem Mendel Schneerson (1902–1994), Orthodox Jewish rabbi Science and medicine ]] * Richard Axel (born 1946), scientist and Nobel Prize winner * Gertrude B. Elion (1918–1999), biochemist, pharmacologist and Nobel Prize winner * Richard P. Feynman (1918–1988), physicist and Nobel prize winner * Murray Gerstenhaber (born 1927), mathematician and lawyer * Carl Sagan (1934–1996), astronomer * Jonas Salk (1914–1995), scientist and developed first polio vaccine Foreign-born New Yorkers ]] ]] * Andrulla Blanchette (born 1966), British-born professional bodybuilder * Maksim Chmerkovskiy (born 1980), Ukrainian-born Latin ballroom dancer, choreographer, and instructor from ABC's Dancing with the Stars; brother of Val * Valentin Chmerkovskiy (born 1986), Ukrainian-born professional dancer from ABC's Dancing with the Stars; brother of Maks * Laura Creavalle (born 1959), Guyanese-born Canadian/American professional bodybuilder * Lisa Cross (born 1978), British-born professional bodybuilder * Steven Derounian (1918–2007), Bulgarian-born politician and former United States Representative of New York (1953–1963, 1963–65) * Heather Foster (born 1966), Jamaican-born American professional bodybuilder * Bev Francis (born 1955), Australian-born professional bodybuilder, powerlifter, and national shot put champion * Carolina Herrera (born 1939), Venezuelan-born fashion designer; dress designer of First Ladies from Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis to Michelle Obama * Kyrie Irving (born 1992), Australian-born American professional basketball player for the Boston Celtics (formerly for the Cleveland Cavaliers) * John Kneller (1916–2009), English-American professor and fifth President of Brooklyn College * John Leguizamo (born 1964), Colombian-born actor, voice actor, producer, and stand-up comedian * Sean Patrick Maloney (born 1966), Canadian-born politician and U.S. Representative of New York since 2013 * Joel McHale (born 1971), Italian-born actor, comedian, writer, television producer, and television host * Nicki Minaj (born 1982), Trinidadian-born rapper and actress * Pelé (real name Edson Arantes do Nascimento) (born 1940), Brazilian-born iconic soccer player and honorary president of the New York Cosmos; considered the best soccer player of all time * Keanu Reeves (born 1964), Lebanese-born Canadian/American actor, producer, and musician * Alana Shipp (born 1982), Barbadian-born Israeli/American professional bodybuilder * Gene Simmons (real name Chaim Weitz) (born 1949), Israeli-born musician, singer-songwriter, record producer, entrepreneur, actor, television personality, and lead singer of the band Kiss * Albio Sires (born 1951), Cuban-born politician and United States Representative of New Jersey since 2006 * Snooki (real name Nicole Polizzi) (born 1987), Chilean-born reality television personality from Jersey Shore * Bruce Willis (born 1955), German-born American actor, producer, and singer * Jason Wu (born 1982), Taiwanese-born Canadian/American fashion designer and designer of First Lady Michelle Obama's dresses Infamous New Yorkers ]] * David Berkowitz (born 1953), serial killer (also known as "Son of Sam" and ".44 Caliber Killer") * Billy the Kid (1859–1881), notorious wild west criminal * Al Capone (1899–1947), gangster; co-founder and boss of the Chicago Outfit * Frank Costello (1891–1973), Italian-American Mafia gangster * Robert Garrow (1936–1978), spree killer * David Hampton (1964–2003), actor and impostor; posed as Poitier's son "David" in 1983, which inspired a play and film * Lucky Luciano (1897–1962), mobster; considered the father of modern organized crime in the United States * Theodore Rinaldo (1944–2000), convicted child sex offender * Shirley Winters (born 1948), convicted arsonist and accused serial killer Other ]] * Lina Beecher (1841–1915), roller coaster designer and inventor * William Boylan (1869–1940), first President of Brooklyn College * Grace Brown (1886–1906), murder victim * Harry Gideonse (1901-1985), President of Brooklyn College, and Chancellor of The New School for Social Research * Wilson Greatbatch (1919–2011), inventor * Frances Shimer (1826–1901), founder of Shimer College * Richard Stallman (born 1953), programmer of Emacs and founder of GNU * Josephine Terranova (1889–1981), criminal defendant See also * List of people associated with Albany County, New York References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from New York (state)